


PaperJam

by Yume_Star



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Character, Error is a Tsundere, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Errortale Sans Has Issues (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Being an Idiot (Undertale), Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paperjam - Freeform, Reincarnated in Undertale, Reincarnation, Soulless Inktale Sans (Undertale), Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Star/pseuds/Yume_Star
Summary: Really?!When I was reborn I expected nothing really.But did I have to reincarnate as 'them'?!?I would be ok with anyone but 'them'!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	PaperJam

~~Rosie~~ P.O.V.

As I woke up I felt my head pounding.

Wait?

Woke up?

But.....

didn't I die?

.......

' _Is this one of those poorly written reincarnation fanfics?_ '

I opened my eyes, only to imediately close them again.

Everything was white...

I slowly open my eyes again, this time I slowly get used to the white and soon my eyes are open.

' _Now where am I?_ ' I think, looking around all I see is white. 

Then I look down...

The first thing I notice is I'm wearing a blue jacket that fades into black. Next thing I notice are a pair of black, magenta and yellow skeletal hands, which, judging by the fact that they belong to the person wearing the jacket (me) belong to me. 

I obviously FREAK THE ~~FUCK~~ OUT! 

' _Why are my hands skeletal?! why are they black, magenta and yellow?! Just where have I been reborn?!_ '

_____________________________

After I calm down I re-evaluate my situation.

' _Ok, so I died and got reborn, and from the skeletal hands and body I can guess it is as some form of_ skeleton.'

' _Wait...._ '

 _'A black skeleton, with black, magenta and yellow bones, that wears a blue (fading into black) jacket......_ '

' _PLEASE TELL ME I HAVEN'T BEEN REBORN AS PJ!?!_ '

_______________________________

After further thinking and exploring of my new body ( ** _Read as 'Freaking out while then trying to hold your skull before realizing your skull becomes floting paint'_** ) I can now confirm (at almost 100%) that I have been reborn as PaperJam, the beloved Errorink 'child' (They technically are not a real child).

' _Well...._ '

' _I guess I'll have to learn magic now..._ '

......

.....

...

......

.........

' _This is going to be really troublesome..._ '


End file.
